


Shopping

by thestargazingpeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestargazingpeach/pseuds/thestargazingpeach
Summary: “A gala!” Ezor shrieked. “I haven’t been to a gala in forever!”“Pfft.” Zethrid huffed. “What’s so special? It’s just a bunch of uppity-ups in tight clothes drinking nunvil and thinking they’re all that.”“Good point, Zethrid!” Ezor said, grabbing the other general’s arm. “We need clothes!”“What? That’s not--”“We can’t show up like this! A gala is special. We must go shopping!”“Oh Ancients, no!”





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> For a fellow Lorti shipper in the Lotor Discord who's been sick lately. Hope you find this good enough :D Enjoy~

Lotor walked the dignitary of their host planet out of their ship. He had just sealed their alliance, and the King seemed pleased enough to host a feast and gala in their honor. Lotor certainly couldn’t refuse a good drink and a moment or two of relaxation. Ancients know his generals need a moment of rest as well.

“We look forward to tonight, Prince Lotor. Thank you for accepting the feast.” The King said as he descended the ramp.

Lotor bowed in return, a toothy smirk on his face, “Thank you for allying with the new Empire, your majesty.”

He watched him as he and his guards disappeared into his palace before returning to the lounge in his ship. He was met by his generals’ enthusiastic faces. 

“Yes?” He asked, brow raised.

“A gala!” Ezor shrieked. “I haven’t been to a gala in forever!”

“Pfft.” Zethrid huffed. “What’s so special? It’s just a bunch of uppity-ups in tight clothes drinking nunvil and thinking they’re all that.”

“Good point, Zethrid!” Ezor said, grabbing the other general’s arm. “We need clothes!”

“What? That’s not--”

“We can’t show up like this! A gala is special. We must go shopping!”

“Oh Ancients, no!”

Lotor snickered. As much as he wanted to relax for a bit before he had to deal with the self-centered nobility galas usually attracted, he knew Ezor was right. It was more than just tradition to wear the most elegant uniforms to a gala. Galra galas were very high class, and everything had to be perfect. Lotor remembers the itchiness of his uniform when he was a child forced to attend their annual galas. 

So as much as he dislikes the idea of an itchy, tight uniform, he’s willing to comply just this once. “Ezor is right; we must head out and view a few selections. Plus,” Lotor smiled, “It will be a great way to bond with my girls.”

Especially one in particular.

As Ezor and Zethrid argued, and Acxa stood awkwardly, unsure whether she should be excited or annoyed, Lotor made his way to where Narti sat with Kova in her lap. He was sure she knew he was near, as she always did. Kova watched him with sleepy but fierce eyes. Lotor finally settled beside Narti.

“What do you think?” He asked. “Shall we get you a nice gown?”

Kova chirped and Narti turned her head slightly, and Lotor chuckled. “Yes, yes. I know you are not the type to ‘dress up’, but…” _\--I want to see you--_ “Just this time?”

Narti, as always, seemed to have read his mind because there was a slight tilt of her lips, that teasing smirk she only reserved for him. Lotor tried not to blush. She was the only one that could make him squirm and what to cover his face, and if she was like this during the feast he was surely going to embarrass himself. 

_“Fine.”_ Narti said through their telepathic bond, _“For you, my Prince.”_

“Thank you.” Lotor said. “It will be fun; you won’t regret it.” 

* * *

Lotor was regretting it. Terribly.

Ezor had dragged them all across half the mall in search of the “perfect gown”, and she still hadn’t found it. Now, after hours of painstakingly trying things on and waiting, Lotor decided they should split up.

“Perhaps it’s best Acxa and Zethrid continue with you, Ezor.” He said.

Ezor giggled. “You just want to be alone with Narti.”

Lotor _did not_ stammer. “I-I…No! It just so happens that Narti, you see, can’t decide, and I am known for my fashion tastes. So, excuse us, girls, I must find a Narti a proper gown.”

Lotor slipped his arm into Narti’s and practically dragged her away from the others. They could hear them laughing at him, and Lotor huffed. Narti placed her hand over his, however, and everything was good again. Kova jumped from her shoulder to Lotor’s, bumping against his cheek.

_“It’s good to have a few moments together.”_ Narti said. _“I miss this.”_ Lotor looked down at their now joined hands, and he tightened his hold. “Yes. It has been too long since we have been able to just enjoy each other.”

They were silent for a while, content to have this. It was difficult to find time for one another, especially now that Lotor was dealing with treaties and dignitaries. What little time they did have off was spent resting, or with the other girls. Lotor loved them all, of course; they were his family. But Narti held a special place in his heart, and sometimes he would like to have a moment alone with her to show his...fondness.

_“Lotor?”_ Narti nudged him out of his reverie, and he smiled softly at her. “Yes?”

She smirked. _“I thought we were here for a gown, not a stroll.”_

Lotor chuckled. “You are absolutely right, darling. Let’s find you something dazzling.”

It took a bit longer to find something to Narti’s tastes and that met Lotor’s requirements. Narti would shrug at any gown he presented to her, though Kova would hiss and bat at some. After a long search, Lotor finally spotted a figure-hugging piece with a long train, just as he had envisioned Narti wearing. The moment he saw it he ran straight towards it. 

“This one!” Lotor exclaimed, nearly tipping the rack over in his haste. Narti walked up to him calmly, a slight frown on her face. Kova remained silent as well, and Lotor knew that wasn’t a good sign.

“Try it on?” He asked less enthusiastically. Perhaps Narti truly did not like it, but Lotor would love to at least see it on her. 

Narti seemed to sigh, but she took the dress from him anyway and moved to the dressing rooms. Lotor followed closely behind her.

The moment Narti walked out of the dressing room Lotor felt his breath leave him for good. 

She was _magnificent_. She was glowing, and alluring and dazzling and Lotor could not take his eyes off her. The beads and precious stones bedazzled into the gown reflected the light so beautifully, and the lace details made her look almost delicate. The main gown’s color was a warm gray that faded into black towards the train.

“You look _exquisite_.” Lotor breathed, eyes roaming her figure. Kova meowed from his perch on her shoulder. Lotor shook his head. “No; you know I would never lead you on, Narti.”

Narti seemed to shrink in on herself, her ears twitching in a nervous tic. Lotor stood from the bench and moved to hold her hands in his own. His thumbs rubbed her knuckles soothingly, and he leaned forward so he could also rub his cheek on hers. Narti finally cracked. 

_“I apologize.”_ She whispered into his mind. _“I… am not accustomed to compliments.”_

“Ancients, Narti!” Someone--Ezor--suddenly shouted. Both Narti and Lotor jumped apart as if burnt, a deep flush on their cheeks.

“You embarrassed them, Ezor. Great job.” They heard Zethrid comment, but there was a teasing tone to it.“I thought I told you to go on without us.” Lotor said somewhat annoyed. 

We did, sir.” Acxa said. “We have all found our pieces for the feast.”

“And it looks like you have, too, Narti!” Ezor smiled, cooing at the gown.

Narti frowned; Kova bared his teeth and hissed at Ezor. Lotor sighed; their moment had passed, and now they had to go get ready. “Enough. Let’s head back.”

* * *

Again, Lotor was mesmerized by Narti in the gown. 

The dignitaries around them danced in a drunken haze. Ezor and Zethrid were throwing back glasses of nunvil too fast for it to be safe. Acxa herself was loosening up a bit, smiling and chatting with others. But Narti was always by his side, sitting quietly in the seat next to him, stealing all of his attention.

“You’re beautiful.” He said for the umteenth time that night.

_“You are embarrassing yourself, Prince Lotor.”_ Narti whispered in his mind. A small noise that sounded suspiciously like Kova agreed with her.

Lotor shrugged, inching closer. “How so?”

_“You’re acting like a lovestruck fool.”_

Lotor knew she said it in jest. Surely she said it in jest. Truth was, Lotor was done playing games. He was tired of them dancing around each other, pretending like they didn’t care for each other as more than comrades.

So Lotor decided to take the risk, and said in a confident tone, “What if I am?”

Narti immediately froze beside him, and Kova sat up, tail flicking back in forth erratically.

_“You don’t mean that.”_

“I certainly do.”

_“Lotor--”_

“Narti,” Lotor took her hands in his once again, and he slid his cheek across hers and whispered into her ear, “I have never been more certain of anything in my life.”

Narti seemed to shake for a moment, and Lotor was afraid he had pushed too far. But then there were slim fingers twining with his own, and a fond huff that made him smile with relief. _“That makes two of us.”_


End file.
